


Failing Isn't Always a Bad Thing

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Link arrives in the Domain feeling a bit down and grumpy so Sidon decides to bake him a cake to cheer him up. Problem is, its a bit harder than he thought and the result isn't anywhere near what he wanted. Thankfully, the thought is really what counts.





	Failing Isn't Always a Bad Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my tumblr: s-aizo  
> Written in response to a prompt made by an anon on tumblr  
> Kudos and comments are muchly appreciated! Thank you!  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for more details

It was becoming very obvious that he was a complete and utter failure. 

Sprawled out on the smooth, polished floor of his chambers, hands pressed over his face, Sidon attempted to block out the choking smell of the charred, smoldering remains of the poor excuses of cakes he had spent the afternoon trying his damndest to make. There was no escaping it, though. With each breath he took in, the smell seeped in through the miniscule gaps between his fingers, reminding him of his abysmal shortcomings in the cooking department. 

No matter what he did, he annihilated everything he attempted to make. Each and every single cake started out so promising then, somehow, somewhere along the way, it wound up as a husk, a blackened mass of inedible garbage that Sidon could hardly bear to look at. Link made the act of cooking look so easy. With a few flicks of his wrist, he could produce delectable meal after delectable meal. Perhaps this was the wrath of unfounded arrogance? The cooking Gods, if they existed, found his assurance that cooking couldn’t be that difficult and smote him for it. 

Sighing noisily, Sidon let his hands fall away from his face. Glancing to the side, he took in the cake corpses, sighed once more than gave his head a mighty shake. This wasn’t like him at all. Being faced with something he didn’t immediately master had simply shook him up but he couldn’t let it get him down! Sitting up, he clenched his hands into fists and nodded firmly. That’s right! Link was fast asleep upstairs at that very moment. When he awoke, Sidon wanted a delicious, amazing, beautiful cake waiting for him. One that he could dig into with his normal enthusiasm, fully driving away the dark cloud that had hung over his head since he shuffled into the Domain early that day. 

With one taste, all thought of that tricky shine would be be done, and everything will be replaced with happiness. 

If he wanted that to happen, he needed to stop feeling sorry for himself, and get baking again. Enthusiasm came pouring back into him, lifting him up to his feet. He didn’t know when Link was going to wake up so there might not be a lot of time left. Striding over to the fire with a newfound confidence, Sidon pushed the charred remains away without a single glance at them, picked up the necessary ingredients and started up again, knowing that this time would be different. This time, he would definitely succeed!

And, once again, he was punished by the cooking Gods. Within a few minutes, what he had on his hands could be mistaken for a rock. Holding it in his hands, Sidon stared at it blankly for several moments then dropped his head in defeat. Perhaps it might just be better to go down to the Shop, and see if someone would make a cake for him. He was sure he could find someone who’d be willing. His pride might take a hit but if it were for Link, he’d gladly take more than a few nicks. Dropping the corpse alongside all the others, he brushed the soot from his hands, sighed once more, then turned to head out when a voice speaking up from behind him stopped him in his tracks. 

“Is something burning?”

Well, so much for having a cake ready for Link the moment he awoke. Turning, he offered a sheepish smile, scratched the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly, “Burnt, not burning.”

Link, who was wearing only a shirt, which showed off his scarred, tanned legs, and was sporting a rather impressive bedhead, scratched distractedly at his stomach, cocked his head slightly and asked, “Burnt?”

For a split second, he did consider lying to cover up his immense failures but quickly dismissed the idea. Any moment now, Link was going to catch sight of the army of cake corpses, and want to know what that was all about. Better to just come out with the truth first, rather than have to fumble over excuses. Sighing heavily, shoulders slumping, he chuckled miserably, and gestured to the charred remains, “I wanted to make you something to cheer you up but it seems I lack talent in cooking.”

Eyes widening in surprise, Link glanced over to where Sidon was pointing, took in the cakey husks, then looked back over at him, “You made those for me?”

To his delight, there wasn’t disgust in his voice but rather, something that sounded like wonder. That did make him feel a bit better about the whole situation. Not that he had really expected disgust. Link simply wasn’t the kind of person who would mock others for their failings. Nodding, he offered a smile, and shrugged one shoulder, “I did, though it pains me to admit that.” Sighing, he slowly shook his head, resting the palm of one hand on the blunt edge of his headfin, “I apologize. Please believe me when I say that the appearance of these cakes is not a reflection of my feelings. I did honestly want to make you something delicious and amazing.”

Link stared at him quietly for a moment, eyes still wide with surprise, then slowly strode over to the line of cakey remains. Then, without a single word, he picked up one of the ugliest ones, and, to Sidon’s horror, brought it to his mouth, chomped down onto it and began to eat without a hint of hesitation. Throwing his hands up, Sidon rushed forward, crying out, “Link, don’t! You’ll get sick!”

There wasn’t even so much as a pause. Sidon watched in horror and awe as Link easily devoured the entire mass without so much as a grimace or gag. Once he was done, he even licked the final crumbs from his fingers. Mouth hanging open slightly, wondering if he should go get a medic or someone who’d be able to help once his little pearl started vomiting up his stomach, as well as just how he had managed that - he knew for a fact that all of those cakes had to taste horrific - Sidon blurted out, “What do you think you’re doing?!”

Link belched loudly, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then placidly looked up at him, “You made it for me. Of course I’m going to eat it.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, Link!” Sidon declared, “If I made you a pie of mud and blood, would you eat it?”

“Probably.” Link replied with a slight shrug, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

“That is very sweet of you, Link, truly, but I don’t want you eating stuff that could make you sick, just because I made it!” 

Link offered up another nonchalant shrug, “Honestly, it isn’t the worst thing I’ve ever eaten.” Smiling widely now, he stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Sidon’s waist and rested his chin on his midsection, “Thank you. I know you think you failed but if your intention was to cheer me up, you succeeded.”

Knitting his brow, Sidon huffed, brushed his fingers through the muss of Link’s wild, disheveled hair, and said, “I am glad to hear it but you still shouldn’t have eaten that!”

“What’s done is done.” Link replied breezily, squeezing Sidon’s midsection lightly, “But, to make you feel better, how about we make a cake together? I can show you how to.”

While this didn’t exactly excuse his little pearl from eating some potentially hazardous, he wasn’t about to say no to being able to cook something together with Link. Plus, he did want to learn how to cook the way Link did. Maybe once he got enough lessons in, the ability to cook a cake on his own would be within reach. Nodding, he said, “I would like that.” 

Leaning down, he moved to kiss Link but was surprised when he jerked his head back. Smiling apologetically in response to Sidon’s confused expression, he explained, “I don’t want to hurt your feelings but you’ll get the taste of the cake in your mouth if you kiss me.”

As if that was going to stop him. He already knew how badly they had to taste. Cupping the back of Link’s neck, he tugged him back, closed the distance between them, and pressed their lips together. Of course, Link was right, and the taste that met him when he pushed his tongue between his little pearl’s soft, plump lips was gag inducing. Just what kind of stuff had Link been eating that allowed him to swallow down the corpse cake without so much as a flinch? On second thought, he didn’t want to know. It might make him vicariously vomit. He battled through the disgusting flavor, focusing on the sensation of their lips rubbing together, on Link’s familiar scent, on his skin beneath his palm, on the soft hair brushing against his fingertips and just Link in general. Soon, the disgusting flavor of the cake faded into the background, and the sweet taste of Link’s mouth began to overwhelm it. Swiping his tongue across Link’s, he dragged that amazing flavor back into his own mouth, swallowing it down, and filling him up with that sweetness. 

Nipping lightly at Link’s plump lower lip, he smiled, “That cake was disgusting but you’re as delicious as always.”

Giggling, cheeks dusted with red, Link leaned up for another quick kiss, “You sound like you want to eat me.”

“Maybe I do.” Sidon teased, placing a light kiss on the tip of Link’s adorable nose. 

“After we make another cake.” Squirming lightly, Link easily untangled himself from Sidon’s hold, then jumped a couple steps away, a bright smile on his sunny face. Reaching forward, he took one of Sidon’s larger hands into his own, tugged him towards the fire and said, “Come on, I know you can make an awesome cake.”

“Please don’t place too much confidence in me.” Sidon laughed, allowing himself to be pulled along, “I am not sure I’m cut out for cooking.”

“Nonsense!” Link brushed a thick lock of yellow hair out of his face, “You just need to have a couple lessons. Do you want me to teach you?”

“I do,” Sidon responded warmly, with a smile. Firmly tugging Link back into his arms, he captured Link’s lips once more, loving his warmth, his scent, his touch, his taste, and breathed, “I know you’ll eat anything I make but I want to make you something amazing.”

“You will.” Link replied, nuzzling against the curve of Sidon’s jaw, “I have no doubt about it.” Slipping back, he took Sidon’s hands once more, swung them lightly, and favored him with a bright smile that was so beautiful, it momentarily stole his breath away. How lucky he was, how incredibly lucky he was to have Link in his life, to have Link here with him, to be in love with and loved by him. Without a doubt, he would learn how to make the most stellar cakes in existence, and pour every ounce of his love for Link into them until he would be able to taste it. 

“I will entrust my tutelage to you, then.” Gently squeezing Link’s hands, he kissed that adorable nose once more then let his little pearl slip away so he could set everything up. Standing behind him, he carefully watched as Link expertly threw a bunch of random ingredients together, humming happily as he did so, and quickly decided that perhaps it was a good thing he had failed so many times. After all, he wouldn’t have had the chance to cook with Link, to learn from Link if he had succeeded from the get go. 

Squatting down beside Link, he rested a hand on his bare thigh, leaned over to give his cheek a quick kiss, and contentedly watched as the cake started to expertly come together. Without a doubt, it would be delicious but his next one wouldn’t be anywhere near as good, and that was okay. He’d take everything Link had to teach, get better, and, soon or, at least, eventually, make him a cake actually worthy of him.


End file.
